


Channel Hopping

by Adrenalin_Jess



Series: Channel Hopping [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - TV - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalin_Jess/pseuds/Adrenalin_Jess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne-Marie, Maria and Jane are sucked into the land of TV because they have powers; Anne-Marie has Elemental powers (all elements), Jane has Technopathy and Telepathy, and Maria has Invisibility and Intangibility. Travelling through multiple TV shows, they get most of the OTP’s together (even the slashes) and have fun with messing with people. What will happens when they get back? And will they ever get back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channel Hopping

** Third Person Pov **

Around ten o’clock one evening, three young girls around eighteen lay in a dorm room on their beds, arguing over which OTP (one true pairing) was the best. The three best friends had transferred from England to New York, America to go to the high school/boarding house when they were all fourteen. They had met on the plane to America, and seeing as they were all on the same row, they had got talking. By the time the eight-hour flight was over, the three girls were joking as if they had been friends all their lives and could have been sisters.

They had been lucky to be given the same room and for four years, the three girls had gotten closer and closer until everyone, including the teachers, knew not to mess with the group. Nobody walked into the room and came out unscathed. They had been given the room in the attic, which had been large than the rest. After painting the walls white, they had cut the room into three and painting it in their style. They had big enough space to be comfortable and move around while they practiced their hobbies.

They were evil, cunning, sly, sarcastic, bitchy, and deadly serious about their fan culture. One idiotic boy had ended up needing stitches when he had, unknowingly, insulted one of Anne-Marie’s OTP. Much like _Hetalia_ , who had the “Bad Touch Trio” and the “Magic Trio,” these girls were a mixture of both groups put together. They named themselves “The Bad Magic Trio” and everybody in the school knew this.

Upon first glance, people would assume that the three girls had nothing in common, seeing as their style of clothing was very different. As was their background and childhood.

[Jane Walker](http://www.polyvore.com/channel_hopping_janes_style/set?id=145503144), the oldest and the female in the group to come out as gay, not that the others cared (they were friends because of their likeness, not their sexuality), was known for her graphic t-shirts, open flannels, beanies, simple jeans, and Doc Martens. Evidently, she was the laziest when it came to clothes. She had crazy, curly light red hair and forest green eyes. Her favourite colour was a bright royal blue. As a child, she took guitar, piano and violin. She also took ballet and ballroom dancing (more like forced by her parents) so you would expect her to be quite graceful. Definitely, and she used this and her ability to stay silent, to her advantage. Especially when she played pranks on the younger students and teachers.

[Anne-Marie Johnson](http://www.polyvore.com/channel_hopping_anne-maries_style/set?id=145503045&lid=4166751), the middle child, was known for her skin-tight ripped jeans, tank tops, leather jackets and heels. Her favourite colour was a deep burgundy red, the same colour as blood. She had long blonde hair with light brown on the under parts, and bright ice-blue eyes. However, do _not_ let the innocent look fool you. While in England, she was known around town for her ability to kick anyone’s asses. She competed in Tae Kwon-Do, Karate and Kick Boxing competitions all over England. She also swam and took part in horse riding. She could play the piano and flute, not that she’d ever admit it. Anne-Marie would be the female that provided the evidence that proved Jane didn’t commit the prank. She was also a _huge_ fan of murder mystery books.

Finally, [Maria Jones](http://www.polyvore.com/channel_hopping_marias_style/set?id=145503295), the youngest by only three months, was known for her jeans, simple shirts, hoodies, blazers, and converse or flats. She had dark brown hair that fell to just above her shoulders with a light curl inwards and soft blonde highlights incorporated, and her soft chocolate brown eyes could turn to ice within a second. She was the only one that grew up without being forced to. She was more into reading and her anime drawing skills was incredible. She loved to draw characters from Hetalia and showed off the pictures to people. They were also stuck all over her wall. Her favourite colour was green and she loved nature, if her drawings were anything to go by. Finally, Maria would be the final piece in their pranks; her innocent face could pull a puppy dog look that made anyone and everyone fall into their little trap.

Maria used _DeviantART_ almost everyday, whereas Jane and Anne-Marie stuck to _Fanfiction._ Anne-Marie had a strange obsessed by _Twilight crossovers_. Whenever someone asked, she simply stated that _Twilight_ was crap and needed something, _anything_ to make it better.

They all had the same lessons and never seemed to be apart, even going as far as sitting at their now “dubbed” table every breakfast, lunch and dinner. They also lived to be annoying, especially to the teachers that knew them well enough to not take it seriously.

All three girls were gifted in their own unique way; Anne-Marie having the ability to create and having control over the Elements, not just the main four, but the ten full elements (fire, water, earth, air, wood, metal, light, darkness, thunder/lightning and ice); Maria having the ability to turn herself, and others in contact with her, invisible and intangible (ability to walk through solid objects); and Jane being a Technopath and controlling all Technology, though not very well, she did however, how control over her Telepathic ability (meaning the three of them could communicate silently in their heads and Jane could move things with her mind).

 So, yeah, maybe falling asleep with the TV left on and the Technopath unable to control her powers fully was not the best of ideas. And this is where their story began...

Anne-Marie, the bitchiest and possibly the evilest of the group, was stating that all _Supernatural_ slash pairings – mainly Destiel, Sabriel and Browley – were the best OTPs and meant to be canon. Jane, the oldest and wittiest of the group, was arguing that Johnlock, Mystrade and Mormor, from the newest British drama _Sherlock_ , were the best. And Maria, the youngest, quietest but just as cunning, was trying to persuade the others that _Hetalia_ , one of the funniest Anime’s, trumped all slash pairings; especially USUK, GerIta, Franada, SuFin, PruAus, NiChu and Spamano.

Eventually, after a witty battle that made absolutely no sense to anyone passing the dorm, a popcorn and M&M war, and paying over thirty dollars for three different pizzas (they could never decide on a favourite topping), the three girls, seeing as they were already changed into their pyjamas, flopped onto their beds and fell into a deep sleep.

A bright white light suddenly surrounded the room and covered the three girls. They didn’t notice, seeing as they were all off in dreamland and having weird but wonderful dreams. As soon as the light had dimmed and the rooms went back to its natural state, the bedside lamps and the flat screen TV that hung on the wall, flickered off. The room went pitch black and, as a young female teacher quietly opened the door to check on them, she didn’t notice the bed covers floating down to the mattresses, all three beds empty.

**Author's Note:**

> There, done it. First chapter done. Next chapter will be... I’m. Not. Telling.  
> Read and Review. Outfits will be posted on Polyvore.


End file.
